Tales of Blak
by smidxanders
Summary: A guy gets a second chance in life with Gamer powers...Shit about to get weird.


**Chapter 1 : ****Second Chance**

_Pitch black._

_That's what all I saw. Nothing but absolute darkness not even sound can be heard._

_Hell, I can't even hear myself breathing. Or at least I think I'm breathing. I guess the afterlife was meant to be like this._

_To torture our sanity with absolute darkness and silence. Wow, this is actually the worst way to spend eternity._

_My own form of hell. I thought I was going to a place to be burned and tortured for all eternity with no hope of escaping._

_But I guess this better than anything I suppose. Spending my time in the dark until I go insane from it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why am I talking to myself?_

A loud booming voice echoed into the darkness.

**Do you want to live?**

_HOOOOLLLLYY SHIT!_

_THAT WAS FAST I DIDN'T THINK I'LL GO BAT SHIT CRAZY WITH IN SECONDS!_

**Your not crazy.**

_WHO SAID THAT!?_

**Me.**

_ME WHO!?_

_Hey man, you better show yourself because your scaring the shit out me!_

**Alright, open your eyes.**

Immediately the man's senses returned. His sense of touch, taste, sight, smell, and hearing all quickly rushed back into him as if feeling them for the first time.

The first thing that he experienced was the bright white light that assaulted his vision.

"Oh fuck, my eyes it BUUUURRRRNNNS!."

The man started rub his eyes to get rid of the blurriness.

" GOD IS THAT YOU?!"

"Is this my punishment for watching and jerking off to porn!?"

**Do I even remotely look like God to you!?**

The man stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at direction where the voice came from. As he looked his vision started becoming much clearer as it starts to clear he could see a figure and the area their in.

The place their in was beautiful and exotic to the man's view because he has never seen anything like it before. The ground they're on is flat and looked like it was made glass and some form of purplish-red energy within it. The land itself was large and wide like there's no end, an infinite plain. The sky itself was indeed truly magnificent, it was hard to describe it but it's like looking to the very cosmos of space. Hanging in the very center of all of it was a sun or what appeared to be a sun made by the same purplish-red energy.

The man couldn't help but be captivated by it.

**Beautiful, isn't it?**

The man suddenly remembered he's not alone in this mystical realm. He immediately turned toward where the voice originated but went pale when he laid his eyes on the other individual.

There standing a short distance away was a black humanoid being covered in small blue flames, with blue inhuman eyes. The being didn't have ears and nose where they would be but it did have a blue line where the mouth would be.

The thing that stood out from it was not its strange appearance or the blue flames that's emanating from it. But the eye's of the being that caught the man's attention, it was the eye's that rooted him in place, it's the being's eyes that instilled him with great terror. It was almost as if they were looking into his very soul.

Not to mention the other individual was a foot taller than him. Now, like any sane person they must give a reaction or reply but given the current state the man is currently in all he could say.

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

**WHAT!?**

The man wasn't thinking straight at the moment

"W-wait, if your going to rape me p-please be gentle." The man said as a blush formed on his face.

**WHAT THE FU-!?**

"HOLY FUCK, where my clothes!?"

The man realized he's as naked as the day he was born.

"Wow, you work fast."

**STOP, JUST STOP!**

Silence fell between the two as the dark one stared incredulously at the idiot standing before him.

"What?"

**THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE ANY RAPING!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Really?"

**YES REALLY!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Not even a little bit?"

**WHAT!? NOOO WHAT EVEN GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?**

.

.

"Hey man, I'm scared as fuck right now and my head ain't in the right state of mind. So, you cant expect me not to fucking panic."

"And another thing, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE AND LASTLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

The dark one looked around where they were, admiring the strange place they're in then raised his hand and observed it. He dropped his hand back down and looked back at the other occupant.

**I.….I don't know.**

.

.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

**IT MEANS I DON'T KNOW AND DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!**

"But didn't you like bring me here?"

**Yes I did.**

Then…..HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

The dark one just gave a tired sigh and said.

**Look lets just stop this isn't getting us anywhere and I only got like a few hours before my soul is completely destroyed. So, lets just skip the meaningless shitty question alright.**

.

.

"Okay, okay um…..How am I alive? I clearly remembered getting shot in the chest and then died from blood loss…I think? Or was it suffocation from my own blood?"

**Suffocation of your blood**

"Oh….I guess there are far worst ways to go. I'm okay with this I guess now to the next question, how am I alive?"

**Right when you were near death's door I pulled your body into a portal and brought you here and healed you back to full health.**

"So what? You wizard or something?"

**More of a magic user.**

"Whats the difference?"

**Wizards are like scientist who go in depth trying to understand the ways of the mystic arts. Magic users are just people with magic who don't really follow the traditional path of a wizard. Think of them as people who are not interested or just content with what they have. **

"Okay, why did you save me? I find it kinda hard to believe that a powerful person like you would just do it out of kindness. No offense."

**Non taken. The reason I saved you is because I need a vessel to posses so I…Well, so I don't die.**

"Why me specifically?"

**Because I heard your voice and felt your sheer will not to die and just followed it to the source. Also you were the closest person I could snatch.**

.

.

.

"So….your going to take over my body?"

The man's previous fear slowly returned reminding him of the situation he's in.

**More or less its like taking turns on who gets to control body every now and then.**

.

.

.

"Hmm…Okay… Lets do it"

**But I haven't even tol-**

"Nah, its fine you saved my life its only fair if I did the same for ya."

.

.

.

.

**Thanks**

The man couldn't help but smile.

"No, prob."

"So how do we do this? Are you going to do some complex ritual thing or something?"

**Nope, just grab my hand.**

Both held out their hands and shook then a golden light covered over their bodies.

**Hmm, this is going to take a whi-**

The dark one was suddenly interrupted by a loud yell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Why are you yelling!**

"I am a Super Saiyan!"

Silence fell upon the two. Bringing a sense tranquility into the mystical dimension.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That tranquility was quickly destroyed by a pair of yelling idiots. After several minutes of constant chunibyoing the idiots stopped to catch their breath.

**Hey, (PANT) you know what?**

"(PANT) What?"

**We're going to be great friends.**

The two idiots smiled at each other.

"Sooo..Now what now?"

**I expected the process to be instant. Look like we're going to be here for a while.**

Both sat down on the ground just waiting the time to pass by.

"Hmm."

"Hmmmmmm."

**What?**

"What else can you do?"

**I'm a pretty good fighter.**

"No, I mean what other powers do you have?"

**Oh…Like I said I'm a magic user….I'm pretty strong.**

"How strong?"

**Strong enough to make most gods to be weary of me.**

"Daaamn..Wait gods?"

**Yeah, all the mythical gods from legends exist in my world.**

"Well shit…Wait, where are you from?"

**Earth.**

"We're from the same world!"

**Same world but different universe.**

"Uuuuuu..That's so cool…So, powers?"

**I'm strong but I already said that. I'm also super fast.**

"Can you like run through time?!"

**No, no, no, I'm nooooot that fast, I may be fast but I ain't Flash. Lets see… I'm fast enough to dodge and deflect bullets. But my fastest run was when I was able to keep up a with a fucking fighter jet. Those things fly around 1500 to 1600 miles an hour.**

The man just stared at the dark one in awe.

"Just…Just what did you do for a living?"

**I'm a king…**_**was**_** a king but bef-**

"YOUR A KING!"

_**Was **_**a king but before that me and my….my **_**family **_**operated a private peace keeping organization.**

The man couldn't help but flinch from the way the dark one said family with strong distaste in his voice, it made him realize that he might be touching a sore subject.

_Come on Nicholas, think of something else to talk about. Oh, I know video games I like playing video games lets talk about that._

"You know what 'll be a really awesome power?"

The dark one was pulled away from his thought.

**Hmm, sorry what?**

"I said, you know what' ll be a really awesome power?"

**What would that be?**

"Gamer powers. Come on just think about it and all the things what we could do with it."

.

.

.

**Actually, that's actually a really dope power. I also like the idea of being able to like store away my stuff in a inventory so I don't have to waste money on buying a new bag.**

"Also being able to increase our intelligence by just increase it by just adding points so we can get smarter. Smarter than those jerks who treated us like shit just because they think their better than others because they come from a rich family. Who the hell do they think they are? As if the world revolves around them. You know what they are, they're nothing but pieces of shit that should have never been born. God, I wish I could go back in time and humiliate that snobby ass bitch Jenifer, she was a pain in my ass for years! Befriending her was the worst mistake in my life. Man, I wish I could just beat the shit out of her or put laxative in her lunch so I can watch her shit herself in front the entire school! I would pay top money just to see that bitch embarrass herself. Hehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe"

…

An awkward silence fell upon the area.

**Wow….That's just..I didn't expect the conversation to go down that direction.**

Nicholas gave a tired sigh and said.

"My bad..It's just the idea of easily boosting my intelligence sorta just made me want to outsmart certain assholes from my past. I never went to college as far my smarts goes it's high school level."

"Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

**Nah, it's fine I get how you feel. But still though, the idea of having gamer powers is pretty cool.**

"Man, I wish have gamer powers that'll be fun."

.

.

**Yeah, me too.**

The world was suddenly shook by a powerful earthquake making the two fall to their knees for a better stability.

"THE FUCK GOING ON?!"

Nicholas yelled out in panic.

**I DON'T KNOW! **

Suddenly, up high in the infinite sky a golden portal appeared shooting down a golden beam of light to the ground, Causing strong winds to be thrown in all directions. As the beam slowly disappeared into the ground so did the earthquake stop.

"It stopped…I really thought we were going die or somethi-"

As Nicholas turned to look at the dark one he was left in shock at what he was witnessing. A part of him was asking himself if he was loosing his sanity already and the other just kept wondering what the hell is going on. There in front of him was the cause of his internal struggle.

**[?/ Lv:?]**

**[Tittle:?]**

**[MP:?]**

The dark one was no different he too was in great shock. Not just from what he was witnessing but also the sheer amount of information that's being quickly shoved into his mind. Information about what just happened, information about the dimension he's in, and information of what he's capable of and that information told him the power he wield is limitless.

The dark one looked at Nicholas and couldn't help but give a really big happy smile.

**[Nicholas Blak/ Lv:1]**

**[Tittle:(None)]**

**[MP:200/200]**

**Hey Nick.**

…

"Yeah?" Nicholas answered hesitantly.

**Do you happen to see uh..Floating text box above my head?**

"Yeah…Do you also see one over me?"

**Yes….Do you know what this means right?**

.

.

.

.

Nicholas and the dark one stared at each with a huge shit eating grin plastered all over their faces.

"WE HAVE GAMER POWERS!"

"Am I in a place that grant WISHES?!"

Nicholas couldn't help but jump around joy.

"Hey dude, this is amazing and….Huh?"

The dark one was currently facing toward what appeared to be a multiple number of floating screens each playing different scenes. Nicholas walked and stood beside the dark one, wondering what's going on.

"Sooo..What ja doing?"

The dark one didn't immediately answer but chose just to observe the floating screens.

**Observing.. **

.

.

.

"Observing what?"

**The multiverse.**

The dark one turned and looked down on Nicholas. Smiling at the surprised look on Nicholas face. Nicholas turned and looked at the floating screens where his lips slowly started to form an excited smile.

"I've read enough fanfictions to know where this is going!"

Nicholas said with an overly excited tone that of a child who just discovered porn for the first time.

**GREAT, I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT!**

The squeal the dark one made was equivalent to a high school girl who's senpai reciprocated her feelings.

With a snap of his fingers a blue holographic screen appeared in front of them.

**[STATS]**

**Name: Nicholas Blak**

**Title:(?)**

**Race: Human**

**[Level: 1]**

**[EXP:000/200]**

**MP: 200/200 { 5pts every two seconds }**

**Strength: 32**

**[+]M****easuring physical power and carrying capacity**

**Constitution:50**

**[+]M****easuring endurance, stamina and good health**

**Dexterity:30**

**[+]M****easuring agility, balance, coordination and reflexes**

**Intelligence:22**

**[+****]M****easuring deductive reasoning, knowledge, memory, logic and rationality**

**Wisdom:86**

**[+]M****easuring self-awareness, common sense, restraint, perception and insight**

**Mana:20**

**[+]Measuring the capacity of magical energy**

**Charisma:15**

**[+****]M****easuring force of personality, persuasiveness, leadership and successful planning**

**Luck:29**

**[+]M****easur****ing**** of ****luck**** influences quality of**** item**** drops****, encounters and outstanding successes**** in life**

**Stats Points:20**

**Currency:5000**

"Wow….my stats are shit except wisdom, didn't expect myself to be much of a wise guy."

Nicholas couldn't help but feel terrible given what his stats show.

**Actually, your stats are pretty high for a human.**

"Really?…or are you just saying that to make me feel good about myself?"

**A little bit of both. The average human stats usually never go higher than 10 and 15 is the human peak. But there are few exceptions, Intelligence, wisdom, mana, and charisma will continue growing and there are those born with unique powers and huge amount of mana.**

"Hm, now I don't feel all shitty…Me like"

**Now, lets change our looks and no offense if we're going to get a second chance in life we're going to do it in style. Also I wasn't a really good looking guy when I still had my original body and same goes for you.**

If Nicholas was any other person he would be insulted if he was outright called ugly but he wasn't. He knows fate was a cruel mistress, some people are born beautiful while others aren't so lucky.

"Nah, it's fine but if your going change our appearance make us coo-."

**It's done**

.

.

.

"What?"

**Here take a look.**

The dark one gestured toward a full body mirror that appeared out of nowhere. As Nicholas stared at the mirror and couldn't help but be in great awe.

Starring back at him is his own reflection of his new body.Nicholas new body is a slim yet muscular standing at the height of 6ft, light brown skin-color, and he has muscular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has blue eyes and long dark brown hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead.

As if a light bulb just went on he immediately recognized something familiar about his new body.

"Our body…..it's based off on the Winter soldier."

**Yup, I really like the new look on the Winter soldier in MCU, he's just so-**

"Cool."

**And hot**

Nicholas really liked his new body, he had a body that a lot men who spent years of hard training to have. He roamed both of his hands over his body enjoying his chiseled chest all the way to his strong, hard abs, especially _HIS _abs.

"This is nice"

Nicholas couldn't help but flex his muscles and admire it's beauty.

"DAMN!..Check these baby's out! I am one sexy motherfuc-"

As he stared down to his lower region's he saw something that made his jaws drop.

There hanging between his legs was his new penis.

"HOLY SHI-"

**Our new dick is 10 inches long and it's girth is 7 inches. And our new scrotum holds a pair of golf ball sized testicle they produce up to 12 ounces of sperm, that's 350 milliliters.**

Nicholas didn't really pay attention instead he runs his fingers on his nut sack sending a shock of pleasure from his cold touch.

"Um..What?"

**It means the amount of sperm our body produce is the same amount that a can of soda contains.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NIGGA WHAT DA FUCK?! THATS!…HUH!? WAIT?"

"Oh god….I'm a Hentai character now, aren't I?"

**You mean **_**we're**_** a Hentai character now.**

"My dick….Heheheheheheheheheheheh, my diiiiick."

Nicholas started moving his hips side to side admiring the way his penis sways with pride.

**Heheheheheheheheheheheheh, indeed.**

The dark one too was swelling with pride at the sight of his own penis.

**Alright that's enough time to get some clothes on.**

With that the screen and mirror disappeared in a particle of blue lights.

**So any specifics on what you want to wear?**

"Hmmmmm…Something cool and slick."

Lets see.

…

**How about this?**

**In a flash of blue light Nicholas was wearing his new clothes.**

Nicholas new clothes consist of a matching black formal vest & dress pants with a red long sleeve button shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up into cuffs. He also wears black dress shoes.

**You like?**

"Me like"

**Now lets see your skills**

As he said another blue screen appeared.

**[SKILLS]**

**[The Devil Creeps]**

**[25MP to use]**

**This skill allows the user to become invisible,**** becoming completely undetectable by sight, hearing, touch, ****and magic****.**** The user's**** presence is hidden to the point where others would simply overlook**** the user**** in ****the ****proximity without being consciously aware of it.****However, ****the user**** can still be tracked by ****their**** scent****, motion sensors, and thermal scanners****.**** The effects lasts about 3 minutes.**

**[Claws of Satan]**

**[MP ranges from targets]**

**This skill grants the**** user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and ****reaps**** the soul out of the body. ****The drawback for this skill is that the target must be in a weaken state to be effective. **

**[Ben's Gift]**

**[MP ranges]**

**This skill ****grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon ****mechanized****armor**** and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry****. This skill**

**has a perk branch, to ****acquire**** them a specific condition must be met.**

**[King of Darkness]**

**[MP ranges]**

**This skill grants the user the ability****to create and control shadow servants from a dead body and t****he****ir****able ****to retain their ****memories, ****habits, desires and personality that they had in life****.**

**[King of the Ironfist]**

**The user can intuitively understand all ****martial arts****, ****utilizing**** them like they've trained in them for years.****The previous wielder of this skill was a martial arts master and now all of his training and techniques are passed on to you.**

**l...I was expecting more but we can work with this. Alright, to the next course of business.**

**Just because your far stronger than a human doesn't mean your unstoppable which is why we're going to have followers.**

**That is why I have already chosen several candidates for the job.**

"Where are they from?"

**These candidates are from Dark Souls.**

"Why….. Dark Souls?"

**Just a personal preferences and they'll easily fit in where we're going.**

"Where are we going?!"

Nicholas excitedly asked.

**Now wheres the fun in that. Wouldn't it be more exciting to figure it out on your own.**

**Now lets get the candidates.**

The same golden portal from before appeared a few feet from where they are dropping several armored bodies.

Nicholas and the Dark one walked toward the fallen bodies, well the dark one floated instead.

"Wait…I know these guys, I know them!"

"They're Lordman Knights!"

**Lothric Knights**

"Oh.."

**A for effort**

"Yesss.."

Nicholas pumped his fist high in victory.

**And the other one's are?**

The dark one gestured toward the other knights laying next to them.

"Silver Knights, right?"

**Correct!**

**With these as our followers they'll easily blend in with the universe we're going to.**

Nicholas stared at the motionless bodies and then turned toward the dark one.

"Hey, not to be a dick and all….But how are they suppose to help us when their dead?"

**Use [King of Darkness] on them.**

"How?…Do I just say it to activate or something?"

**That or just mentally say it **

Nicholas turned and stared at the dead knights before him.

_Mental command...Lets give it a try._

_**[King of Darkness] **_

Nicholas immediately was engulfed in black and blue shadowy flames.

_WHOAAA…..…Okay, this is weird_

The flames immediately flew toward the deceased knights fully covering them ablaze. The process lasted a few seconds before the aflame knights disappeared. Then a screen appeared.

**[Shadow Servants Acquired:Five Lothric Knights and three Silver Knights]**

"Uuuuuuu…That was freaking cooooool! Swoooosh, black fire bursting out of me like I'm the motherfucking suuuuuun!"

**You'll get used just like I did.**

"Whats next on the agenda?"

Nicholas asked as he turned toward the dark one.

**Well, the conversion is finally complete so the next thing to do is to wake up.**

.

.

.

"What?"

**Wake up Nicholas.**

The next thing Nicholas knew that he was blinded by a powerful flash of light and then found himself laying on comfortable green couch. He immediately sat up and and observed the area his in, it appeared to be a well furbished apartment.

.

.

"Where…Am I?"

**[You are currently residing within your apartment in the town of Kuoh.]**

Then suddenly Nicholas mind was flooded by a rush memories he didn't know he had causing him to hold his head in pain.

"Nnrgh!"

_WHATS GOING ON!_

As quick as the process started as it came to an end left Nicholas in a state of confusion and relieve. Confused at the years of memories that were rushed into him, relived the painful headache as gone away.

_So…I'm in the High School DxD universe. That's amazing._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_HOOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYY HELLLLL, I'M A DAAAAD!?_


End file.
